The Zero Suit
by violinmana
Summary: Lelouch had a dream. A dream where all people, regardless of race or country, could live without fear of seeing their mother and sister shot down by automatic weapons on a large staircase in a ornate mansion surrounded by windows.


The Zero Suit - A Code Geass x Batman x Iron Man x Inspector Gadget(?) Crossover

Prologue - Life Before the Zero Suit

by violinmana

-----

A young Lelouch vi Britannia stared in horror where his mother and sister lay on the stairs, having just been gunned down by terrorists. His mind raced as it worked in overdrive, but it kept repeating the same thought over and over.

'If I was only faster... and stronger... maybe I could have saved them.'

Such an obsessive mindset. One might say it was delusional or even deranged. Though his beloved Nunnally survived, she was still crippled for life, and his mother had hundreds of holes going through her body. The boy seethed in fury that such crime went unpunished.

The young prince went before his father, the Emperor, and asked why he didn't prevent his mother's death and to demand why _justice _hadn't been served to the criminals that had preyed up their family.

For his efforts at trying to right what he perceived as wrongs, he and his sister got sent to Japan as political hostages. He would have been more upset about this situation had he not met the most perfect human specimen he could ever hope to encounter: a Japanese boy named Kururugi Suzaku.

Lelouch's brilliant mind spun with possibilities. If his own frail body could be on par with _that _, he could destroy every criminal in world! No one else would have to stand on top of a ornate staircase in a huge mansion surrounded by windows and watch their mother and sister be gunned down in front of them. The world would know peace.

Such a powerful obsession. However, that very same obsessive boy, upon seeing young Suzaku leap ten feet in the air and deliver a spinning kick to a basketball rim that dented said rim, knew there was no way he could ever bring his body up to speed. But if he couldn't improve his body, perhaps he could find other methods to equal the freak Adonis currently trouncing the enemy team.

Thus, young Lelouch began creating in his mind the first prototype of what would be known as the Zero Suit.

-----

When Suzaku and the Lamperouge siblings parted ways after the invasion of Japan, the former royalty were contacted by the financial backers of their late mother, Marianne: the Ashford family. Lelouch accepted their offer immediately, visions of the _justice _he could dispense using their Knightmare frames dancing in his head.

Oh, and his sister required assistance to move around and generally stay alive. Unlike him, dear Nunnally couldn't survive on dreams of justice and vengeance alone.

Up until high school, Lelouch spent nearly every waking moment studying Knightmares and how their technology could be downsized into a more efficient form. Of course, he never let anyone know that he was working on a prototype suit that would fit a human body. Specifically, _his_ body.

A curious side-effect of the studies were improvements made to Nunnally's wheelchair. His sister often wanted his attentions and as he was as loathe to deprive her anything as he was to give up his quest of revenge, he would kill two birds with one stone by adding and tinkering with tech in her wheelchair as she chatted about her day. By the time Lelouch was forced to pause his vitally important research in order to enter Ashford Academy, the wheelchair had a GPS tracker, multiple tracking beacons, a fingerprint scanner on each handlebar to lock the wheels in case someone unauthorized decided to take Nunnally away, automatic tasers that reacted to both voice activation and unauthorized abduction attempts, spiked wheels for traction, and a Geiger counter.

Just in case.

-----

Sayoko, Milly's maid, had been entrusted with the task of watching over Nunnally in Lelouch's absence after he entered the Academy. He was initially skeptical of a mere _maid's_ ability to protect his precious sister. At least, until he returned home from orientation. Upon opening the front door, the ex-prince was greeted to the sight of a ninja dodging the multiple tazer mini-slash harkens.

It was then Lelouch recalled that he hadn't added Sayoko's bio statistics to the on-board defense systems of Nunnally's wheelchair.

Lelouch hastily deactivated the security protocols before they could render this amazing specimen into an electrically charged pile of shredded meat. Frantically, he asked to examine her body and, without waiting for permission, immediately began doing so.

Master or not, Sayoko punched him in the face, cleanly knocking him out.

At age sixteen, Lelouch asked again. This time, Sayoko eagerly dragged him into the nearest bedroom. She was extremely disappointed when the pretty young man whipped out measuring tape and a compass, then began examining her muscle structure.

Lelouch would later claim the pounding he received as 'good practice' for when he fought the criminals for real.

-----

Now Lelouch is entering the final year of his mandatory detour through high school. Soon the first prototype suit will be completed and he could achieve his dream of becoming a menace to evil of all types, from the petty thieves to the royalty murdering terrorists to the used wheelchair salesmen down the street to the cat rescuing firefighters who never let Nunnally keep any of the felines they saved. He would call himself Zero, the world's greatest detective (with a super-powered suit.)

This is the point, where the tale of the Dark Knight truly begins.

-----

A/N: Yes, I'm insane for even writing this. Blame Kraken (who beta'd this). And his livejournal. And his fucking challenges. Unfortunately, this is probably(?) as far as I will go with this little insane idea.


End file.
